justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Louie Louie
|image= JD= |-|JD3= |-|NOW= |game= (Xbox DLC) |year= 1993 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 1 (Easy) |effort= 3 (Exhausting) (JD) 2 (Average) (JD3) |nogm= 3 (JD3) |nosm= 4 (Just Dance) |pc= |gc= (Arrows) |lc=TBA (Remake) |pictos= 88 (JD) 75 (JD3) }}"Louie Louie" by is featured on and as an Xbox DLC. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with long aqua blue hair. He wears a light blue singlet, blue ripped jeans, and aqua shoes. He also has bracelets on both of his wrists. Remake In the remake, the man has a bright light blue outline. Background The background is a red forest with black trees silhouettes. In , black falling leaves and blue smoke coming from the ground had been added. Shake Moves There are 4 Shake Moves in the Just Dance routine: Shake Move 1: Shake your arms in the air like you are playing the cymbals of a battery. This the first move in the routine. Shake Moves 2-4: After the first two verses and choruses of the song, wildly shake your right arm, like you're playing a guitar in the guitar solo. cutmypic (9).png|Shake Move 1 cutmypic (10).png|Shake Moves 2-4 LL SM1.gif|Shake Move 1 in-game LL SM2.gif|Shake Moves 2 to 4 in-game Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Just Dance 3 remake. These Gold Moves carry onto the track's future appearances: Gold Move 1: During the line "Let's get it to them right now.", throw your arms out. Gold Move 2: Smash an invisible guitar at the end of the guitar solo. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms out while leaning forward. This is the final move of the routine. louiegm1.png|Gold Move 1 louiegm2.png|Gold Move 2 louiegm3.png|Gold Move 3 LL GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game LL GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game LL GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Louie Louie appears in the following Mashups: * Good Feeling * So What * Super Bass * The Final Countdown Pictograms Names In the song's Just Dance Now files, the names of the pictograms can be found. They are: *louie_biceps *louie_bicepslazy *louie_crazy *louie_crossup *louie_directpunch *louie_drumm *louie_guitar *louie_guitarsolo *louie_guitarspeed *louie_intheair *louie_kong *louie_konglazy *louie_lean *louie_petetownshend *louie_punchup *louie_singdown *louie_singup *louie_wreck Trivia *''Louie Louie'' itself is not the original, it is a cover of an older version by . **This makes Louie Louie the first song in the Just Dance series to be covered by someone who does not work for Ubisoft. *The dancer resembles both and a young Iggy Pop. *''Louie Louie'' and Who Let the Dogs Out? are the only routines to have shake moves that are different than each other. * There is a glitch in the version; at the end, the dancer reappears in the start position for a while, but it immediately gets covered by the scoring display. *The song has the closest appearance of a Shake Move in the whole game (just 10 seconds after the start). *In , the line "I think about the meaning of my life again" is split up as "I think about/The meaning of my life again ". But in , it is split up as "I think about the meaning/Of my life again". *The dancer appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *In the version, the intro (which contains a male voice saying "And now, the news") is covered by a buzzing sound. This buzzing sound is removed in the version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8F9em2uenY *The pictogram for Shake moves 2-4 is near identical to the pictogram for the only Shake move in Lump, in both shape and color. Gallery Tex1_256x256_843fa6210e820a4b_14.png|''Louie Louie'' louie.jpg|''Louie Louie'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits Files/Placeholder remake) LouieLouieMenu.png|''Louie Louie'' on the song selection menu louie pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Official Audio File:Iggy Pop - Louie Louie Teaser Louie Louie - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 1 - Louie Louie - Score 15000 Just Dance 3 Louie Louie DLC 5 stars xbox 360 Extractions Iggy Pop Louie Louie Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance 3 DLC Extract Louie Louie Just Dance 1 - Louie Louie by Iggy Pop References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Rock Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Covered Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs